Heretofore, a theater light is known in which several individual spotlamps are arranged in a common housing which is suspended in such a fashion as to be able to swivel about two axes. The light cones produced by the individual spotlamps meet approximately on the axis of symmetry of the overall light. The theater light is provided with a photoelectric follow-up control which aligns the axis of symmetry of the light on the light of a portable lamp used to select the operation zone to be illuminated. A follow-up control provided in respect of each axis of rotation consists of two photoelectric cells followed by amplifiers and relays by means of which the direction and speed of rotation of a motor assigned to each axis can be adjusted, the motor rotating the common housing of the theater light.
Another known theater light which is fixed to the ceiling consists of several individual spotlamps arranged in a distributed fashion, which can be commonly aligned on an operation zone. The individual spotlamps are connected together through control linkages. In setting up the spotlamps on an operation zone, the individual lamps rotate in two mutually-perpendicular directions, through different angles, so that their light cones strike the operation zone.
One object of the present invention is to develop in respect of the operation light introductorily described, an arrangement by means of which the individual spotlamps can be set up in an operating theater at the best positions to produce shadow-free illumination of operation zones, thus without hindering or undesirably impairing the use or function of other equipment or devices located in the operating theater.